User talk:GordonExpressEngine
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:GordonExpressEngine page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 19:12, October 16, 2010 Saving Pages How do you save pages? I'm just asking because you did a good job at saving the recent pages! Fanofthomas 02:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. I just undid the revisions that LoggingLocos character did. I'm sorry I messed up on Stanley's page. GordonExpressEngine 09:23 February 6, 2011 ::Don't worry about the mistake. But how do you save pages like that?Fanofthomas 02:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:Religion Thomasfan shows his religion and nobody has a problem with that, So why can't I? BashDashCrashSmash 02:05, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well, religion has nothing to do with Thomas the Tank Engine and you should keep it that way. Besides, talking about religion is one way to start a huge war on this wikia. Trust me. GordonExpressEngine 9:11 PM February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know what you mean by that, but there won't ever be a war as long as I'm here. Perhaps a heated argument, but never a war. If you have any more thoughts on this, please leave me a message. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:45, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::GordonExpressEngine is right it could cause an EXtreme argument about gods like a Jew could have a fight with a Christian about the bible and it could cause Extreme vandalism to profiles and to other stuff so lets not really start anything okay because we will be in BIG trouble and it would be negative overall so lets not reveal any religion okay [[User:SirHandelFalcon|SirHandelFalconTalk:SirHandelFalcon|Toot!Toot!]] 12:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm glad you agree with me. GordonExpressEngine Poop! Poop! 8:50, March 29, 2011 This is the end of the line with this discussion. If your anti-religious, get over the religion that's here. The Railway Series was written by a reverend after all... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:19, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Excuse me? I am NOT an annoying little brat! I am 15 years old! I bet your like 8 or something their was absoultley NO reason to do that! BashDashCrashSmash Time For A Talk! 15:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey, cool it! I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to Thomasfan. He called me a troublemaker for no good reason! And don't tell me what to do!! GordonExpressEngine Poop! Poop! 11:54, March 30, 2011 :::By the way, what was the point of coming onto my talk page? You know I blame you and that bastard Thomasfan for making so many good shows so sugar-coated and soft. GordonExpressEngine Poop! Poop! 12:01, March 30, 2011 ::::And for being rude, a complete and utter idiot, and a know-it-all, you're blocked! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Did he just call me and Thomasfan a bastard? BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 14:44, March 31, 2011 (UTC) pinchy the claw why did you shunt his page to the scrapyard! he hasn't done anything yet. I know he has vandalized this wikia before under a different username, but I told him that he would get one last chance. Toby7 02:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :You can't trust this guy. He may just start vandalizing it again! GordonExpressEngine 09:31 PM February 8, 2011 ::What did PichyTheClawReturns do this time? Anyways, I will keep an eye on him , and report him to Thomasfan.Fanofthomas 02:05, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: LoggingLoco, Pinchy? No reason to be a know it all. Yes you were right, but it's unfair to block someone before they've done anything. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:16, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :So now you're insulting me? That's very mature. Anyway, this pinchy character or whatever he calls himself could be trouble. We may need to keep an eye on him. GordonExpressEngine 11:40, February 14, 2011 ::Insulting, no. Reprimanding, yes. No one likes a know it all, that's my point. BTW Pinchy's been blocked now. There isn't a reason to watch him anymore. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:36, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, right. GordonExpressEngine 12:37 PM, February 14, 2011 ::::Why do I have a feeling that's sarcasm? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Shut up!! GordonExpressEngine 12:46, February 14, 2011 :And why is it that you feel like getting on an admin's bad side today? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:58, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Are you an admin??? Hi GordonExpressEngine SirHandelFalcon here and are you an admin? and yeah the religion thing could be dangerous and you do make a good point on the religion thing ;) [[User:SirHandelFalcon|SirHandelFalconTalk:SirHandelFalcon|Toot!Toot!]] 13:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Admin? What are you talking about? GordonExpressEngine Poop! Poop! 9:19, March 29, 2011 ::I mean like Thomasfan [[User:SirHandelFalcon|SirHandelFalconTalk:SirHandelFalcon|Toot!Toot!]] 13:28, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::No, I don't think so. GordonExpressEngine Poop! Poop! 9:45, March 29, 2011 Re: Language I never said anything. But I can't see how you can't help yourself. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:16, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I have a habit of cussing from time to time, and I try really hard not to sometimes. Anyway, I probably deserved the block. I'm sorry I insulted you before. GordonExpressEngine Poop! Poop! 10,11 AM, July 1, 2011 Images Can you please stop uploading images we already have? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :I have no idea what you're talking about. GordonExpressEngine Poop! Poop! 9:12 AM, July 4, 2011 ::Every image you uploaded this past week was a duplicate of ones we already have. You can't deny that you've uploaded images. And I can guarantee that most (if not all) were 180px minitures of images we already have. I don't know where you got them, but don't upload images that look exactly the same as ones we have. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I guess you made your point. I'm sorry. GordonExpressEngine Poop! Poop! 1:42 PM, July 4, 2011 ::::Thanks for understanding. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC)